The King and the Sorcerer
by ILoveVampireDiaries
Summary: Not happy with the series finale! My own story of the bromance between Arthur and Merlin that follows the storyline of the last episode and beyond, with a twist ending! Picks up the moment Arthur learns Merlin's secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ido not own Merlin. If I did, I would change the finale! Which I'm now doing ;)**

_I AM NOT HAPPY WITH THE ENDING OF MERLIN! NOT HAPPY!_

_I mean, I'm happy with how Arthur found out about Merlin and he was so shocked but then he said 'thank you' and I was like AWWWWWWW. But then he died. He DIEEED! D': Why didn't Merlin call the dragon earlier? Why didn't Merlin kill Morgana once and for all when he was Dragoon and blowing all the enemies away? WHY NOT?!_

_I've decided to write my own finale following the storyline of the real one, but with a twist ending :)_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter One (MERLIN'S POV):**

Merlin rushed through the brambles and trees, heart intent on finding Arthur.

He had to be here somewhere. He wasn't back at the camp.

So many knights of Camelot lay dead or dying around him. Guiltily he stepped over them, their importance - though high – was diminished under the worth of the king, Merlin's_ friend_, who had thought Merlin had deserted him.

Never.

Stepping up to the rocks, Merlin caught sight of a shock of blonde hair and his heart stopped.

Arthur was lying on the ground, head tilted back, the image of death.

No…

Merlin ran forward, and glimpsed in the corner of his eye Mordred, who was also lying on the ground, dead. He didn't stop.

Out of sight, out of mind.

Merlin bent over the king, slapping him lightly on the cheek, checking for breathing.

Placing his hand on the other man's chest, he could have jumped for joy when he felt a heartbeat flutter.

Although in a body of an old man, Merlin's magic gave him strength where muscles could not, and he lifted Arthur.

Sidestepping the fallen Mordred, Merlin carried Arthur out of the darkness.

Choosing to let Arthur rest in a secluded spot away from camp, he transformed himself back into his present body and sat back, thoughts racing through his head, while he watched over the king.

He could not take Arthur to the rest of the knights and Gwen, there was something…wrong with him. Not just the wound in his chest, that could easily be remedied with the right herbs and spells.

But there was something more. Something was hindering the process of healing.

He needed Gaius, but more importantly, he needed to keep Arthur hidden. No one could know where he was, not while he was so weak and vulnerable.

Darkness had once again fallen in this godforsaken place. Merlin did not like these woods at night. He should have made sure Morgana had died. She always seemed to persevere through any danger. She was out there once again, he could feel her.

"Merlin."

Merlin's head snapped up at the voice, and he scrambled to Arthur's side.

"Arthur…you're okay." He sighed in relief when he saw the light in Arthur's eyes, and the heat in his cheeks. His life would not end tonight.

"No thanks to you - where have you _been?_"

Sitting up abruptly, Arthur fell back down with a gasp as his left hand fell to the wound. His free hand had grabbed Merlin's shoulder, as if he could draw strength from the boy.

Merlin placed his hand over the king's and drew in a sharp breath.

Should he tell the truth? There may never be another time…

Half-heartedly he attempted to reconsider the excuse he had given earlier. "I was running errands for Gaius…"

"Don't give me that, Merlin. I want the _truth_. Don't try lying again, you're not clever enough. Where. Have. You. Been?"

Merlin could see Arthur was trying to be stern, but he was too exhausted.

Shuddering, he realised that this was the moment. The moment of truth which Arthur had asked for. The moment Merlin had hoped for and dreaded in equal measure since he arrived in Camelot all those years ago.

He began to explain "Remember who aided you tonight, the man with the staff, bringing lightening to your enemies?"

Arthur's eyes glazed over for a moment, as if recalling the events of that night. "Yes…the sorcerer."

"Umm…well…that was me."

Arthur whipped his head to face Merlin directly, but then shook his head slightly. "Don't be ridiculous Merlin, that was the old man. The one we've had trouble with before."

"I had to age myself because I didn't think I would be saying this now, but it was me, Arthur. I have magic, I have done ever since I was born. I've had to hide - "

"Stop it Merlin," Arthur interrupted, doubt clouding his eyes. "Stop with the lies! You weren't there, you didn't help us…"

Merlin sniffed, desperately keeping back the tears that threatened to overflow through this conversation.

"Watch this." Propping Arthur up, Merlin reached his hand out to the fire he had built and, loudly, pronounced "Hai fgah dragore". A miniature dragon rose from the embers of the fire and spread its wings before dissipating.

Turning his head to his wide eyed companion, Merlin whispered. "Arthur…I _am_ the sorcerer."

* * *

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Mega thank you to all the people who have reviewed/favourited/followed this story already! I'm happy readers think as I do about this! :D  
_

_The conversations and such are not going to be exactly the same as in the episode because a) I don't want to watch that depressing episode again to get them word for word and b) I'm trying to shape this into my version of the story, although it is following the same storyline! :)_**  
**

_Enjoy!  
_

**Chapter Two (MERLIN'S POV):**

"Stay away from me!"

He didn't know what he expected.

For Arthur to laugh and tell him to stop joking?

For Arthur to look at him in awe and thank him for saving all of Camelot's lives?

No matter what, from the look on his face, Merlin knew that his (though he would never have admitted it) once close friend was now scared of him.

"No – Arthur – you don't have to be scared of me – I'm -"

"I said _leave me!_"

Arthur pulled his arm away while Merlin could no longer keep back the tears that flowed.

He tried once more "I _help _you, I use magic for good!"

It was no use. Arthur was frantic, hurting himself more than necessary to get away from Merlin.

Merlin slid back a few inches, giving him room to breathe. When Arthur attempted to get up, Merlin stretched a hand out to tell him to rest, as he did every other time his friend had been wounded, but the fierceness and slight fear in the king's eyes stopped him.

He realised with his hand stretched out, he looked like he was going to cast a spell. Dropping it back to his side, he whispered "I wasn't going to do anything…"

Arthur was still staring at him like he was a complete stranger. "Get away from me or I'll...I'll kill you!"

Seeing no other solution, Merlin got up and put his hands in front of him, backing away slowly. "Okay, okay I'm going. I'm sorry."

He escaped through the foliage, wiping his eyes, but he couldn't stop the flow of tears, and stumbling into a large rock, he collapsed against it.

Arthur knew.

Arthur knew and now he hated him. A sorcerer in the midst of Camelot for years, going against everything the King stood for!

He wouldn't want to see Merlin ever again. He would exile him, maybe execute him for lying to him all those years!

The time had come to reveal himself, and it had gone terribly wrong.

Feeling exhausted but knowing he had to get to Camelot on time, he got to his feet.

* * *

The sight of the palace of Camelot looming before him did not fill him with joy as it once had. He needed to find Gaius without being seen.

The sight of the king's servant would bring up questions which Merlin was not in the mood to answer.

_Where is the king? Did you abandon him again? You should be by his side always, why weren't you there during the battle?_

Merlin could only think of one answer.

_I'm a sorcerer and Arthur hates me._

Shaking his head to stop himself dwelling over those thoughts, Merlin hurried through the empty marketplace and up the steps into the palace.

Surprisingly, no one was around to stop him.

This lent him speed and it was only a few seconds later when he burst through the physician's chambers.

"All right, all right, I said I'd be there...!" Gaius exclaimed before realising it was Merlin standing there, not a royal knight.

They both stared at each other, not daring to speak until Gaius broke the silence with an excited cry "_Merlin!_" and a hug.

Merlin allowed himself to be hugged but did not return it.

Gaius pulled back and looked him over, searching for any wounds, before smiling "You did it, Merlin. You saved us. I'm so proud of you, my boy."

Merlin couldn't speak. He felt as if a hole in the ground would swallow him up if he dared congratulate himself while his life was on a dangerous track at the moment.

"Gaius..." Merlin looked away from those fatherly-love filled eyes, which quickly turned to concern when he added "It's Arthur..."

"Where is he? Everyone who survived the battle is being accounted for in the Throne Room, where I should be right now. Arthur has yet to make his appearance since last night."

Merlin trembled slightly but began to recount the events of the night before, including the part of finding the wounded king, but paused, not wanting to announce that Arthur knew his secret. After the trouble of hiding it from him for all these years...

Gaius knew he was hiding something. "If you're not ready to tell me, Merlin, I'm sure you have a - "

"Arthur knows I have magic!" Quick and short, it escaped from Merlin's mouth before he could stop it.

Gaius' head tilted back slightly, trying but failing to hide his shock. "How - how did he find out?!"

"I...told him. It seemed right..." Merlin earnestly looked up at the wiser man's face, desperate for comfort that the words 'that was the right thing to do' would bring.

Gaius remained silent for a moment, before patting Merlin's shoulder. "Return to the king, make sure his condition doesn't worsen, and I'll be there after gathering the necessary supplies. I don't have time to go to the Throne Room now. Besides, they will all want to know where you are."

Merlin nodded and turned back to the door, eyes downcast, but before he reached it, Gaius called him back and hugged him again.

"If you believed it was the perfect moment to reveal yourself, then _I_ believe it was the right thing to do."

Wondering if Gaius could read minds, Merlin left the chambers a while later feeling slightly more upbeat than when he had entered.

* * *

Please review :) I hope they're all in character.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm surprised at the lack of reviews for the last chapter, apart from georgiaj3...I hope you are all still enjoying this story! :)_**  
**

**Chapter Three (Arthur's POV):**

Arthur woke to find himself alone in the forest in broad daylight, and was about to call for Merlin - a natural reaction, his servant was always nearby - before remembering.

Merlin was a sorcerer. He had magic, he had betrayed Camelot, but more importantly, he had betrayed _him_.

His king, his master...his friend?

No, friendship was not allowed between a master and his servant.

Friendship was most definitely NOT allowed between the king of Camelot and a sorcerer!

Merlin..._Merlin _of all people! How could it be even possible...?!

No words could describe the rage of his emotions.

Wonder, puzzlement, anger, _betrayal._

To think, his servant had been practising magic under his very nose!

Arthur attempted to get up, but it was a struggle to even sit, and he fell back with a sigh.

Now Merlin was gone, he had no one to help him or...Arthur suddenly realised, no one even knew where he was, or if he was even alive.

Merlin would be long gone now, far away from Camelot, where its king wouldn't be able to execute him.

Arthur's eyes opened with shock...did he want to execute Merlin?

A snap of twigs nearby jolted him from his thoughts.

It was probably a bandit. How the hell was he going to fight if he was wounded? The bandit would pick him off easily!

Drawing his sword from its scabbard, he realised he looked ridiculous, lying down like an invalid while trying to hold a sword upright.

Making a strong attempt, Arthur managed to get to his knees before dropping his sword and falling back to where he started as he reached for it.

Cursing silently, he then caught sight of the figure through the gap in leaves from the trees.

Red and blue.

He was looking the other way, but there was no mistaking who it was.

Arthur relaxed, only to tense up again as the boy's head turned towards him.

Arthur instantly shut his eyes and ordered himself to remain still and breathe deeply, as if asleep, although his heart was thumping at an accelerated speed.

He heard Merlin make his way towards him slowly. "Arthur?" He whispered.

Arthur heard the tone in his voice, hoping that his king was still sleeping.

He internally agreed that for both their sakes, he should feign sleep, so he didn't respond.

But one thought raced through his mind constantly.

He had come back. Even after the threats, Merlin had returned to his friend's side.

* * *

Arthur had no idea how long they remained like that, sensing that Merlin was sitting nearby and hadn't moved an inch.

He didn't think he could take it any more, being this close to his traitor friend and not being able to accuse him, when he heard Gaius' voice.

"Merlin?"

Arthur heard Merlin get up and, feeling like an intruder, listened in on their conversation.

"Merlin, you did the right thing. From what you told me, and what I could gather from my resources, Mordred's blade had been breathed upon by a dragon. Now, it isn't normal for a piece of a blade forged by a dragon's breath to snap so I believe it to also be enchanted by magic. We cannot hope to counter it, but he must be taken to the lake of Avalon, where all can be saved."

Gaius paused long enough for Arthur to hear Merlin whisper "Okay" when he spoke again. "Go and water the horses, I brought some herbal seeds to feed him and keep him strong - well, strong enough to reach the lake in time."

"Is that it? What about a bezoar?"

"A bezoar is not used in this case. It counters poison."

"But it _could _be, maybe magic will enhance its effects, maybe the sword has been _poisoned, _maybe - "

"Merlin. Go to the horses. Please."

Arthur couldn't believe his ears. Merlin was questioning Gaius' remedies? He must be really worried!

His eyes snapped open when he was sure Merlin had gone far enough away to not be able to hear them.

Grabbing his physician's arm, he leant in close. "Gaius...Merlin has magic..."

Gaius' lack of initial response startled Arthur, but he understood instantly.

"You knew." Wearily, he lay back down.

Of course Gaius knew, Merlin was his _ward_. How could he be so unseeing?

Gaius appraised him for a few seconds before responding. "Merlin was born with magic sire, it's woven into his very soul. You, sire, must see him with no doubt clouding your eyes. He is not like any other magical being you have known, for he will be the most powerful human to have walked this land. He has yet to fulfil his destiny of protecting you until no other danger rises."

Arthur blinked, a heartbeat of silence passed before "_Mer_lin...? Before now I would have thought we weren't talking about the same boy."

Traces of a smile tinged Gaius' lips before he patted the king's shoulder. "You will understand in time, sire. For now, you two will travel to the lake of Avalon, the waters of which will heal your wound."

In a panic entirely unknown to the young king, Arthur grabbed Gaius' arm, darting a glance to where Merlin stood with the horses. "You're not leaving me with him?"

Gaius sighed, while simultaneously helping him up. "I'm afraid so. I must return to Camelot."

Arthur winced at the pain the embedded fragment gave him, and ripped the royal ring off his finger. "If - if anything should happen to me, during the journey..." _alone with a sorcerer _was left unsaid "I mean, if the sword eventually kills me - "

"Hush sire, do not mention such things."

"But I want Guinevere to know that I approve of her as the heir to the throne. Please - please pass this signet on to her..."

"I will not."

Arthur glanced up into the old man's face, surprised. There was a fierceness to Gaius' eyes not usually so dominating.

"You are the king sire, rightful heir for many years to come, should fate allow it. But you are _not _giving away your authority just yet."

"But - a precaution..."

"Do not presume you will not survive. You don't know our Merlin."

Arthur was helped onto a horse, while Merlin and Gaius said their farewells.

"No," he whispered "I don't..."

He wondered what kind of journey lay ahead for the king and the sorcerer.

* * *

Please review :)

I will now slightly alter the course of the episode's storyline, to suit the story :D

The journey of Merlin and Arthur has now begun! Adventures await :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all for your reviews/favourites/follows - means a lot to me! :)_

_Enjoy!_**_  
_**

**Chapter Four (Merlin's POV):**

They had been riding for the better part of the day in silence, and Arthur looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

Merlin glanced over at Arthur, concern etched in his brow. "Are you okay?"

"Never better" was the curt reply.

Merlin frowned. "Are you sure? I could always - "

"I'm FINE_."_

"Right, sorry, I can't shake off my duty as your servant for one second, can I?" Merlin chuckled, but stopped when he saw Arthur's hands on the reigns tighten.

Sighing, he decided it was best if he truly kept his mouth shut.

As night neared, Merlin dared ask "Should we stop here? It's too dark to ride on."

A grunt was the response, but Arthur signalled his horse to stop, while Merlin did the same.

Jumping down, he offered his hand to the young king, but it was declined.

As he got down though, Arthur tripped heavily into Merlin, catching him unawares and nearly sending them both on a crash course with the ground, if it hadn't been for Merlin's basic reflexive magic skills.

With a flash of his eyes, they paused in mid-air before being righted.

Merlin instantly laid Arthur on the ground before he could fall again.

"I don't need a _sorcerer _to look after me." Arthur kept his eyes averted.

"You do need help." Merlin replied matter-of-factly.

"You're a _sorcerer."_

"Yes, I realised."_  
_

Arthur glanced at him with a closed off expression, and although Merlin had resolved to remain somewhat cheerful, he grew angry.

"Arthur, I'm trying to save your life here!"

"Sorcerer's don't save people's lives! They take them! Just like..." Arthur's face whitened and his mouth fell open, eyes unfocused.

Merlin reached a hand out "Arthur, what is it? Are you hurt?" He rethought that question. "Well, even more...?"

"You killed my father." Arthur's words came out as a croak.

Merlin sat back, startled that Arthur would piece the puzzle together at a time like this. "No, it wasn't me..."

Arthur focused again on Merlin. "You said that the old man - Dragoon - was you, and - and he killed my father with magic...so _you killed my father!_"

Merlin shook his head desperately. "You don't understand, Morgana had enchanted a chain which she somehow placed on him, so the magic I did to _save _him...killed him." He ended in a whisper.

Renewed distrust shone in Arthur's eyes, making Merlin despair at ever finding peace with him.

"I _didn't _kill your father! If ever you believed anything I've said, you would believe me now. _Please_."

* * *

**(Arthur's POV):**

Arthur didn't respond, but his stance relaxed of its own accord, because the king knew, no matter what, _Merlin _could never kill anyone. Even if he was a sorcerer.

He should know, his servant had no doubt wanted to kill _him _more than once in the past few years.

Merlin took in a deep breath "Okay, look. You don't have to like me - "

"Don't worry, I don't."

Merlin glared at him "_But, _we have to work together if we want to get to Avalon in time and save you, otherwise you'd just be a dead royal prat and no use to anyone."

It felt like they were meeting for the first time again.

They were both at odds with each other, yet instead of being the prat and the idiot, they were now the king and the sorcerer.

So much had changed between them...yet they still had so far to go.

Arthur glanced at him, his instinct - from being in the company of this boy for so many years - to be amused, but then he remembered what the situation really was about.

"I..." He dragged a hand through his hair and made up his mind. "You should leave."

Merlin rolled his eyes "Arthur, we've been through this, I'm not trying to kill you!"

"No, I - I know." He repeated it to himself, as if confirming the point. "I know."

"So...why do you want me to leave?"

Arthur raised his head to look Merlin directly on. "Because who knows what's going to happen when - _if _- we get back to Camelot. Unless you've forgotten, magic is banned in the kingdom and - "

" - I'm not likely to forget that - "

" - _and _I won't know what to do! You've placed me in a horrible predicament, Merlin!"

Arthur noticed Merlin bunch his hands into fists and set his jaw stubbornly. "So sorry to _distress_ you, sire. Let's just focus on getting you healed, yeah? Then you can decided what to do with me _when _we get back to Camelot."

He got up roughly, and went searching for twigs for the fire, Arthur presumed.

_Or, _a voice inside him said, _He's calling all his magical mates to come and laugh at the disgraced fallen king, who's servant had been a sorcerer all this time._

Another inner voice - louder this time - told the previous one to shut up.

* * *

Please review :3


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I haven't update in a while, I have an exam next week, but here's the next chapter! :)_

_What **should** have happened the moment Merlin found out how Arthur could be cured!_

_Enjoy!  
_

**Chapter Five (Merlin's POV):**

Merlin looked behind to make sure he had gone sufficiently far enough away from prying eyes - i.e. a certain king's eyes.

Mentally calming himself, he drew upon his inner strength as a dragon lord and allowed it to encompass him, feeling the energy expand around him and soar to a single point as he roared "Oh dragore ela etho na se miliso!"

Tingling from the remains of the powerful magic, he waited for what seemed like an age before he could see a dark mass nearing towards him in the night.

Hovering above him, Kilgarrah edged his way into the clearing, crashing past trees as he did.

Merlin winced as the dragon landed with a thump.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm getting old, young warlock. I told you on our previous meeting, the end is nearing upon me."

"Is there nothing I can do?"

"Your magic comes from the earth, and it is the earth to which I will pass. I am no longer the last of my kind Merlin. It is only right."

"But Aithusa's with Morgana! Something's happened to her, she can't talk, although she obeys my instructions well."

"She has been twisted to obey and trust Morgana. Once the witch's will is broken, so too will her hold over the dragon. In those moments of vulnerability you must make a connection or she will be lost."

"Yeah, if Morgana's will _can _be broken..."

"Have faith in yourself, Merlin, you have the strength to prevail."

"I don't even have the strength to convince Arthur of who I am!"

The dragon remained silent, but shifted his head forward and touched his snout lightly to Merlin's forehead.

Merlin stood still - shocked, but not unpleasantly so.

For any dragon to make contact with a human in a display of affection was seen as an honour, but for Kilgarrah to do it...

Ever since he had taken over the status of dragon lord from his father, Merlin had always believed that Kilgarrah served him only as a necessity, and that the dragon would have killed him if he had found any way past the power bounding him to Merlin's will.

Displays of affection went beyond the call of duty.

"Have you got one more trip in you?"

"For the once and future king, of course."

"Thank you, Kilgarrah, I won't forget this!"

"A ride on a dragon? I'm sure Arthur will not either." Kilgarrah grinned a little unnervingly.

Merlin returned it with an anxious smile at the thought of confessing to Arthur one more secret.

* * *

Arthur was trying to sit up _again _when Merlin returned.

"Arthur, just lie down! Is that so hard?"

Arthur lay back down. Merlin thought he detected a hint of relief in his expression, but it was quickly gone. "Where have you been? You've been gone for ages! I thought you had gone and fallen off a cliff while getting firewood."

"I was..." how was he going to explain this? "...just relieving myself."

He needed more time.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Don't lie to me."

"I don't lie about everything now, you know!"

"You have that way of tensing yourself up, like the cornered deer that I hunt. It happens a lot."

_I can't imagine why..._Merlin though to himself. The way Arthur was looking at him, he _felt _like a trapped deer.

"I uhh...well...don't get mad..." He trailed off pleadingly.

Arthur shook his head exasperatedly, as if to say 'what else can possibly move me?'

Merlin cleared his throat, then rushed on "I'd only met my father for a day or two - I had no idea if he was even alive until Gaius told me, because you know, all his kind were hunted down by Uther - "

"Merlin - "

"- Not that I'm saying your father was wrong in what he did, no of course not, but that meant I only knew about what I'd be when he nearly died, so - "

" - _Mer_lin - "

" - When _my _father nearly died, not yours obviously, that would be weird, we don't have the same fathers, because that would mean we'd be - "

"MERLIN!"

"- be...mm?"

"You do know I have _no _idea what you're talking about, right?"

"Oh..." After all that, Merlin didn't have the energy to try and explain his status earnestly, other than. "Arthur, I'm a dragon lord."

Arthur stared at him for a few seconds before "Are you going to tell me next that you're also a king of some far off country? Or maybe a fairy? I'm all ears!"

"No, just a dragon lord."

"_Just _that..."

Merlin grinned crookedly. "Why, do you feel your status is threatened? I mean, a king doesn't seem that important after all..."

"I hold a very regal status I'll have you know...!" Merlin saw Arthur's eyes widen as he noticed Merlin's smile and realised he was being made fun of.

Glaring - albeit half-heartedly - the young man folded his arms in an attempt to remain in control.

"Why have you decided to tell me now?"

"Because I respect you and don't want to keep any secrets from you?"

The look on Arthur's face gave Merlin the answer to what the king thought of his excuse.

"There _is _the other reason that we may not get to the lake in time, so I brought us a quicker way of being transported there..." Arthur's face whitened in horror knowing what Merlin was going to say before he finished "...a dragon."

* * *

Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up, I've had exams and coursework. But thank you so much for your interest in this story :D_**  
**

_**sword: **Thanks for your review :)  
_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Six (Arthur's POV):**

Arthur was going to die.

If not by the embedded sword tip in his body, travelling towards his heart, it would be by flying.

Flying on a dragon was bad.

Flying on a dragon who had hated his father and probably himself was even worse.

He clung to the scales with a grip so hard he feared his flesh would mould with the dragon's.

Merlin's arms reached past him as he clutched the scales on either side of the king, keeping him enclosed so if he happened to pass out from the pain, Arthur wouldn't fall out into oblivion.

Arthur could tell that Merlin wanted nothing more than to let go and feel the power of this magical ride.

He wondered since when was he so attuned to his servant's desires, when he realised it was because he wanted it too.

Beneath the pain that seared through him, that made him feel that death was a mercy, and the fear of being eaten - somewhere beneath all that - he felt the wind flapping his hair around, he felt the sheer exhilaration that you could only get when on a dragon soaring through the air at a speed and capacity matched by no other creature.

And for one small second, he thought that if he died right now, he wouldn't mind.

But then Arthur was brought back to reality when he felt Merlin lean closer to be heard over the rush of air. "So what do you think of the ride?"

"Breathtaking."

Well, he _was _telling the truth; as soon as he'd opened his mouth, a gust of air had swept in, and choked him.

As another ball of pain exploded within his chest - a part of his mind acknowledged they were becoming more frequent - he bent over double, and rested his cheek against the coolness of one of the larger scales on the dragon's neck, keeping his mouth firmly closed.

He glanced behind to see Merlin's eyes filling with extra concern, the grin fading away.

Forcing himself to bury the pain under meaningless thoughts, Arthur thought of Merlin, which he'd been doing a lot of recently.

So, his servant was now a dragonlord.

Not _now_, he corrected himself, it had happened when the previous dragonlord had died.

Arthur remembered clearly the pain and sorrow engulfing Merlin's expression, and had - at the time - thought it was for Camelot, for the ones surely to die under the dragon's - _This_ dragon's! - fiery tirade.

But he'd been wrong, like on so many other matters concerning his friend.

He had the sudden unexpected urge to comfort the boy, and assure him that he was not alone, but fighting down on it, he remained silent, enduring the pain.

* * *

**(Merlin's POV**):

Merlin fought the urge to rip the piece of sword out with his own hands when he saw Arthur slump forward.

They had begun flying at dawn for a few hours and he was getting anxious.

Kilgarrah was not nearly as strong or fast as he had been previously, and it was taking what felt like an age to reach the lake.

"Kilgarrah!" Merlin shouted. He noticed Arthur's head lift a little at the sound, but it seemed too much of an effort, and he sank back down.

Seeing this, Merlin shouted with more force "KILGARRAH!"

The dragon's ears pricked up and he asked, in a tired tone "Yes?"

"How long will it take? It is now the second day, and we _must _get to the lake before midday!"

Kilgarrah drew his attention away from the ground, where he had been focussing all his energy on the flight, and replied in Merlin's head.

_Rest assured young warlock, your king will -_

With a shriek and a snap, Merlin only had time to notice a creature zoom away from a suddenly drooping dragon, when he found himself tumbling from the dragon's back with a shout and hurtling towards the ground, Arthur following close behind.

* * *

Please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow, over 100 follows! Thank you to everyone, reviewers/favourites/followers your support is appreciated!_**  
**

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Seven (Merlin's POV):**

His neckerchief was almost strangling him as it whipped against his skin, and he flapped his arms madly in a moment of terror, seeing the expanse of land below him grow larger.

Arthur, a bigger weight in his armour, shot past him, his mouth open in mute horror.

Seeing this expression on a man who never liked to show weakness, Merlin collected his thoughts together as best he could, and racked his brains for the spell he needed.

He couldn't fly. No sorcerer, no matter how powerful, could do that.

He supposed he could slow their descent, like he'd done with Gaius so long ago?

But from this height, they'd be falling a very long time.

He'd have to wait for the perfect moment. A risky move.

_"Merlin!" _He glanced down towards Arthur and saw that he had somehow twisted round to face him. "Can't you...you know!"

Merlin frowned, despite himself, and called down "So you want me to save you, using magic, once again?"

Arthur looked like he couldn't believe they were having this conversation 1000 or so metres above the ground, and falling. _"Just do something!"_

Merlin belatedly realised they were much nearer to the point than he would have liked.

Focusing on Arthur, he raised his outstretched arms and emptied his mind of all thoughts but the spell.

Now came the hardest part: Closing his eyes.

He knew it was crucial to only have the one spell, and only that, in his mind, but when the land was racing up to meet you, it was hard to not constantly calculate how many seconds you had until impact.

Which was less than 30.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes.

"Merlin?" He heard Arthur call. "_Merlin, _now is _not _the time to faint!"

Merlin blocked his irritating friend's shrill voice out of his head, kept his arms stretched toward Arthur, and chanted "Na pesies siya. Na peseis siya."

"MERLIN?!"

The more than a little tremor of fear in Arthur's voice made Merlin open his eyes, worried it hadn't worked.

It turned out that the spell had worked. For Arthur.

He had been so scared for Arthur, Merlin realised he'd forgotten to stop his _own _descent!

"Na pesw siya! Na pesw siya!" He shouted, verging on hysterics when he stopped centimetres above the ground.

Mentally releasing himself, he slumped to the ground and rolled over to watch as Arthur slowly descended, as if floating, through the air.

As he alighted onto the ground, he staggered and almost fell over.

But from some sort of reserves of strength, Merlin was amazed as he saw Arthur right himself and hurry over to him, regardless of the pain.

"Merlin! You weren't slowing down! Are you okay?"

Merlin watched with wide eyes as Arthur knelt down next to him and nervously scanned his body for any broken bones.

_So he DOES still care..._

He managed to sit up, but was still trembling from the after effects of maintaining two spells of that magnitude at the same time.

"I'm fine."

Seemingly suddenly aware of his sudden interest in a sorcerer's welfare, Arthur averted his eyes, choosing to look up at the sky and quickly change the topic. "What happened?"

Merlin scanned the sky for any sign of the thing that had hit Kilgarrah, but there was nothing.

He had an inkling of what it had been, but he kept the thought to himself.

Speaking of, where _was _Kilgarrah?

Merlin rose quickly and used his inner mind to travel the area. He caught a faint flutter of the great dragon's mind, but it was exhausted, and Merlin knew he could not go on.

So silently thanking the dragon for all his help, Merlin shut off his mind, so as not to be susceptible to outside forces, most likely enemy.

Reaching towards Arthur, he was mildly surprised when the other let him put his arm around his shoulder.

"Come on, we're nearly there."

"But - what about your dragon?"

Merlin gazed at Arthur with a little sorrow. "He was only able to make one last journey."

Realisation dawned in Arthur's eyes. "So he made it for me..." His voice contained guilt.

Merlin smiled faintly and nodded. "You are the king."

Arthur lowered his eyes, self-loathing clear. "I am _a _king. There will doubtless be plenty more after me."

"Hey..." Merlin pressed his hand to Arthur's chest. "You are _my _king. And it's what's in here that marks you out to be the finest. Your life is worth a dragon's last ride. Your life is worth my last breath."_  
_

Arthur's eyes shone, but all he said was "Let's get to this lake then."

* * *

**(Arthur's POV):**

Amidst all the guilt, the fear, the pain, Merlin's fervour was the one constant.

They were so near, and yet Arthur felt that he would have died sooner if it wasn't for the young sorcerer next to him, encouraging him every step of the way.

Certainly he wouldn't have survived that insane fall if not for the boy.

Arthur cast his mind back. The far of his fall had been immense.

Was dying by the sword not enough? Did the Fates have to throw in another surprise ending for him?

Though it seemed that that was nothing compared to the fear of seeing Merlin carry on past him, with his eyes closed, as if bracing for inevitable impact.

He'd thought...Arthur shook his head roughly. Now was not the time.

After a short while, with the sun rising higher, and the pain resonating through each bone, they cleared a copse of trees, and there before them was the lake of Avalon.

Arthur could feel Merlin almost vibrating with joy, while he just shuddered with repressed exhaustion.

By now, Merlin was almost dragging him along. "Just a few more steps, Arthur, you can do it."

Arthur gazed up at his friend - and that was what he was.

His friend.

Through the hard times and the prosperous ones, Merlin - only Merlin - had been at his side.

He couldn't even say that for his wife, who had betrayed him with a former knight and friend.

Being a born sorcerer was not betrayal.

Being so close to death, Arthur felt an enormous burden on his shoulders that needed to be lifted. He willed himself the strength to say this. "Merlin, I need to tell you - "

"Hello boys."

Arthur stopped, mid-speech.

He had known that voice since his childhood.

* * *

Please review :)

A/N: I know, I know, the dreaded suspense! The next chapter's going to be action packed though and I promise you all, there are many chapters to come - so don't be too sure of what will happen next ;)


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm sorry this update hasn't come as quickly as you'd probably liked, but here it is! And I totally promise you the next one will come soon! Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and for those still favouriting and following this story! It feels loved ;D_

_**Guest**: Awwww thank you so much! xD And I think you might be the same 'Guest' who reviewed again, and I must say you're second review actually made me finish this earlier! ;)_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Eight (Merlin's POV):**

Merlin had waited on tenterhooks for Arthur to say what he deemed to be so important he should prolong the healing process over, when the last voice in the world he wanted to hear popped up.

"Hello boys."

That inkling he'd had before?

Turned out he should always trust his instincts.

Merlin subtly pushed Arthur backward as they turned around to face her.

"Morgana."

Morgana looked worse for wear, no doubt she had been restlessly pursuing the pair in the past day or two.

"Did you miss me?" Her grin - onced so goodnatured - was feral, and her stare - once so warm - was hard and cruel as flint. "You really shouldn't have ridden a huge dragon if you wanted to stay concealed." She sneered at Merlin. "What, the great Emrys didn't think of that? How exactly did you protect the king all those years?"

Merlin remained silent but continued to push Arthur backwards, taking small steps.

"What does it feel like? Being Arthur's little lapdog? I'm sure you hated it whenever someone else got the glory, always waiting in the shadows, wondering when your time would come..."

Merlin could see she was starting to tire of his silence and she took a step forward, changing her tune.

"What does it feel like to know that the king _hates _you for what you are?"

Merlin's eyes shot upward and he stopped moving.

"He doesn't hate me actually." Her face fell fractionally, but he noticed. Now he'd started, it seemed like he couldn't stop. "Aww do you now wish you'd never left the kingdom as a traitor? To know that magic will have a place in Camelot, and I will be by the king's side, always foiling your plans?"

Morgana's eyes narrowed and she looked towards Arthur. "Being his father's son, he would never allow magic back in. I know it, it runs in the blood."

"Just like you knew you were his father's daughter?"

Morgana screamed in rage and raised her hand swiftly, her eyes lighting up.

Merlin calculated in his mind for a split second before ducking and allowing Arthur to be flung back.

He noticed Arthur's look of confusion and fear as he soared through the air and landed with a splash, but he could not explain.

Morgana laughed, surprise etched in her features. "Do you see that Arthur?" she called to the soaked king, struggling to rise, his head going beneath the surface of the lake "He didn't lift one hand to protect you! Not like mighty Gwaine. Oh wait, he didn't either!"

Merlin tensed. "What happened to Gwaine?!"

Morgana smirked "Don't worry, he's not dead...yet." Her smirk turned sour. "He proved more resilient than I thought. That Percival too."

Merlin felt his temper rising, when he noticed Aithusa arriving from the east.

Morgana followed his gaze and smiled, beckoning her monster forward. "Ahh Aithusa, my lovely distraction for the great dragon."

Merlin shot up from where he still crouched and took a firm step towards the dragon, temper inflamed.

_He _was the dragonlord, the dragon would obey to _only _him!

"Oh dragore biase tin Morgana kai skotwse tin! Hstera fuye abo ethw kai men exhese bisw!"

Aithusa keened high and low, trying to shake off the order, while simultaneously plucking a protesting Morgana off the ground and beginning to fly off.

"_Aithusa put me down!" _She gestured furiously at Merlin "EMRYS!" She screamed "I WILL BE BACK!" until her voice was reduced to a tinny shriek, and then could no longer be heard.

_Not in your lifetime - Which is quickly shortening. _Merlin thought to himself with satisfaction.

He had time for a satisfactory sigh before remembering Arthur. He twisted round and - "Arggh!"

Shielding his face with his hands, he quickly put them back down when he realised who it was standing before him.

Standing, not leaning.

Standing...

"Arthur, you're better!" He exclaimed cheerfully, only to be cut off with a hand held up.

"Did you know I'd be flung _into the Lake of Avalon _when you ducked?"

"Yeah, yeah of course!" Merlin babbled.

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Merlin frowned, a little disappointed. "Arthur," he explained, as if to a child "that was my great plan all along."

Arthur stared hard at Merlin, but, as is always the case between the two, he was unable to supress a grin and clapped him on the back.

Realising what he just did, Arthur stepped back hurriedly and looked up at the sky, towards where Aithusa had taken off. "Where did you send that dragon?"

"To finish the life we started."

When Merlin looked again towards Arthur, his face was downcast, and he knew the king had understood.

* * *

Please review :)

A/N: If you don't understand what Merlin meant, tell me and I'll explain it for you x)


	9. Chapter 9

_It looks like no one understood what Merlin said lol so I'll tell you here: Basically, Merlin and Arthur blames themselves for how Morgana turned out (Evil). Merlin mainly because he has magic, he knew what she was going through, but he kept his mouth shut, and Arthur because he's a Pendragon and actually her half brother, and he could have been mire sensitive around her I suppose :) understand? :p_

_Btw, what's happening to my old reviewers? :( It seems like with each chapter I get new ones (yay!) but my old ones don't review anymore :/ I hope you still enjoy this story!_

_thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed or favourited or followed this story - means a lot to me xD_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Nine (Arthur's POV):**

They had just eaten their meal before laying down to sleep prior to their 3 day journey back to Camelot.

"So, Arthur...?"

Arthur shifted in his makeshift bed to face Merlin, although he couldn't see his expression in the dark. "Hmm?"

"What we're you saying - or trying to say - earlier?"

"What?" Arthur pretended to not know what Merlin was talking about. Which wasn't hard as it usually happened a lot anyway.

"Well, you know, something was so important that you tried to stop us from getting to the lake in time."

Arthur turned away from the indistinct Merlin figure and made his voice slow and sleepy. "Nothing is more important...than the...king's survival...Merlin..."

He let his body loosen and closed his eyes.

"Of course not...Arthur?" He heard Merlin whisper.

A few seconds went by until he heard a disgruntled sigh, the fire being stamped out and Merlin settle down for the night.

All was different now.

When he had been about to die...Arthur had wanted Merlin to know how much he cared. He had honestly thought that Merlin had sacrificed himself to keep him afloat when they had been hurtling to the ground. With the same magic that had kept him alive so many times.

Arthur prided himself in not allowing feelings to trespass behind his 'king shield' he had learnt from his father to create, but to think that he was going to die without even thanking Merlin for all he'd done; served him AND saved him for the past 6 years...?

That would have been cruel, even for him.

So why wasn't Arthur saying it all now, you ask?

Well...he wasn't dying anymore. And to say anything which would go against the law of Camelot...

He had been wrong to show affection and compassion to Merlin since he found out about the magic.

His excuse was that he had been dying.

No use hating his closest friend, his only friend with him, helping him...

Sometimes he wished he had died. That way, he wouldn't be faced with the dilemma that was Merlin.

* * *

**(Merlin's** **POV):**

Waking up, he stretched and his face broke into a grin, before dropping instantly.

The king would live!

But...there was a chance HE wouldn't, not if he still hated him...

Merlin jumped up and found Arthur roasting a rabbit on a makeshift spit over a fire.

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked up, breaking his concentration from the food and sending one end of the rabbit straight into the fire. "No!"

Arthur lifted the other end quickly, producing a blackened rabbit head, staring at him with burnt eyes.

"Look what you made me do!"

Merlin chuckled and gathered a few twigs. "You're supposed to create supports for the spit by slicing halfway through two twigs and placing them like this." He demonstrated and stabbed them into the forest bed. "That way you don't need to hold the spit while the meat is cooking."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, cold distance in his eyes. "Why would a sorcerer have to learn something like this?"

Merlin faltered, placing the spit back rather clumsily.

"Umm I grew up in a farm, remember? And I've been YOUR servant for too long." Merlin turned questioning eyes on his companion, but Arthur abruptly got up, faced into the forest and whistled, loud and long.

When he finished, he just stood there, while Merlin finished cooking the rabbit and broke it in half, making sure Arthur had the bigger portion. He wanted him to gain his strength back as quickly as possible, especially with the long trek back.

"Arthur..." Arthur turned round, and Merlin offered him his half.

He took it silently, then went back to staring at the same spot.

"Umm...what was the whistle for?"

Arthur didn't reply for a few seconds, and Merlin thought he was being ignored until he spoke. "I was calling Chestnut, my horse. She knows my whistle and will track me here."

Merlin nodded "That's a neat skill. Want to teach me it?"

"I'm sure you have many skills you couldn't possibly teach me." Was that tone scathing?

Merlin decided to leave him alone, and sat down to eat his rabbit.

* * *

After an awkward period of time, which Merlin spent trying to look busy while not keeping Arthur out of his sight, he heard commotion travelling towards them.

Rushing to Arthur's side, his eyes darted around.

"Relax."

Merlin started at the sound of his friend's voice. He hadn't spoken to him since breakfast.

"But it could be anything! Bloodthirsty savages, cannibals, Thorin's men, Morgana - "

The trees parted.

"_Or_, it could be my horse."

Merlin grumbled that at least he had been prepared for a fight and stalked to stamp the fire out while Arthur suppressed a grin and soothed Chestnut.

Once their meagre belongings had been packed, Merlin raised his hand over the area, eyes flashing, and leaves were swept this way and that, the magical wind blowing them into their wayward positions.

Turning round, he saw Arthur sitting on the horse, eyes thoughtful, despite himself. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

Merlin lowered his eyes, acknowledging the hint of gratitude in Arthur's tone, even if he hadn't meant for it to be there.

He raised his head then realised -

"We have a problem."

"What's that?"

"We'll I didn't think your highness would have wanted a sorcerer in such close proximity to your person..." Arthur remained silent. Merlin clenched his fists in silent frustration. "I guess I'll just fly to Camelot then?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, exclaiming "Don't be ridiculous Merlin, sorcerers can't fly" in his usual condescending playful tone he always used for his servant, to both his and Merlin's shock.

Arthur shut his mouth quickly and hesitated, before indicating with his head for Merlin to get behind him.

This was going to be a long ride back.

* * *

Please review :)


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for all your reviews, and thank you especially to the reviewers who have urged me on! I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter!_

**_impatiently:_**_Sooorrrry! Here you go :)_

**_Aimee:_**_Sorry to you too! Here it is :)_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Ten (Arthur's POV):**

Seeing Camelot in the distance, he brightened up. He was home.

He was about to turn and smile at his friend who had always been beside him whenever he returned from an expedition, but stopped himself halfway and pretended to look through the trees.

What was he supposed to do about Merlin?!

They had barely spoken throughout the whole journey, only mumbling the necessities and mainly keeping out of each other's way.

Arthur knew it was his fault but he really was out of his depth here.

All the other sorcerers he'd personally known had been evil!

Morgana, Morgause, Nimueh...

And the sorcerer who had _killed _his father, however unwittingly, turned out to be Merlin!

Half of him wanted to lock him up as soon as they entered the realm of the castle.

The other half knew that that would be no good. With the amount of power he held, Merlin would be able to break open even the strongest cells.

"Sire..." Merlin spoke up timidly. "What's going to happen when we get back?"

Arthur continued staring at the ever-nearing castle, and made up his mind.

"You tell no one about yourself, you hear? No one at all."

Merlin remained silent for a while, thinking it through. "So magic is still banned?"

"Yes."

"And if I use magic in the kingdom, I'll be banned?"

"Yes."

"Even if it's to save your life?"

"Ye - Merlin, please! There's nothing I can do about it. The people have followed my father's rules for too long, and I cannot just change them for the sake of one man - "

"But I'm not just thinking about myself! There are hundreds of people left in the dark for something they can't control! You and your father have oppressed them - "

"_Merlin _- Get off the horse!"

"Wh - what?"

Arthur pushed at Merlin who was so surprised he just fell off.

Arthur turned back round and plastered a smile on his face as the knights he'd seen coming from afar were closer, and he picked out Leon and Percival from among the group.

Jumping down from his horse, he felt fit as a fiddle, as if he hadn't been dying only two days ago.

As the rest of the knights faced him, Leon and Percival rushed forward and grabbed his shoulders, not waiting to make sure it was all right to give him a hug.

All of a sudden the other knights began cheering and Arthur was lifted onto many a shoulder and paraded back into the castle's realms.

Arthur began laughing, buoyant by the mood of the others, and as he was carried off, he caught a glimpse of Merlin hastening away into the side entrance where the physician's chambers were.

He shook his head and decided to deal with him later.

* * *

**(Merlin's POV)**:

Merlin ran into Gaius' chambers and nearly smacked into Gwaine.

They both stared at each other before smiles broke out on both their faces, and they hugged, as friends do.

"Gwaine, you're alive!"

"Only just. We can all thank Percival for that though. If he hadn't gotten to me in time, I might have given your location away!"

"But you didn't. I'm so glad you're okay. Morgana made it sound like you were on the brink of death!"

"Morgana?" Gwaine pulled back. "How did she know where you were? I didn't tell that deceiving girl I'm ashamed I liked, and I most certainly wasn't going to tell her mistress, even after that weird snake thing! We should never have gone after her, me and Percival, we were too arrogant to realise we didn't have a chance."

"I know you didn't tell her," Merlin soothed him "She found us by..." Merlin stopped.

He had been about to tell Gwaine about the dragon without thinking! If he told him about the dragon, he would have to confess to being a dragonlord which may as well be his confession to having magic...and Arthur had expressly told him to keep quiet about that.

Gwaine frowned. "Merlin? Are you okay?"

Merlin nodded quickly. "Yes I'm fine, I'm just so happy you're alive, Arthur's alive, we're all alive!"

Gwaine smiled. "So the king survived then? I knew he would with you by his side."

He surprised Merlin by winking, but before Merlin could say anything, the great bell tolled and Gwaine hurried out the chambers.

Merlin quickly followed after him, calling "What do you mean by that?" before he was surrounded by peasants, smiths and workers alike, and he lost sight of his friend.

As he was jostled to and fro on the way to the Great Hall, various people began exclaiming 'The king has returned!' which passed down the hall like Chinese Whispers, until the guy in front of Merlin elbowed him and whispered furiously with glee 'The king has survived!'

"I know, I was there" Merlin grumbled, rubbing his stomach and didn't bother carrying it on.

* * *

As he found Gaius and was hugged, and congratulated with the eyes, the bell finally stopped tolling and Merlin stood beside Gaius in the rows of men and women facing the throne.

Amid the sound of the majestic trumpets, the king entered the Hall with the queen by his side, and his faithful knights stood behind him.

As the applause and shouts died down, Merlin noticed a pair of green eyes flick his way before addressing the crowd.

"My people, I am pleased today to announce that our greatest enemy has fled our lands, and that I have returned, true to my word, to continue serving this kingdom in the name of Camelot!"

Merlin resisted clapping his hands over his ears as the whole room was filled with trumpet blasts, applause and cheers.

"Long live the king!"

"Long live the king!"

Gaius was clapping happily away when he realised Merlin was only half-heartedly applauding his king.

"Cheer up Merlin, you look like your pet just died."

Merlin sighed and plastered a grin on his face.

"How's this?"

"You look like you have a bad smell up your nose."

Merlin frowned and was about to reply when someone called out "How did you survive, Sire?"

The whole room went silent.

**(Arthur's POV):**

Arthur's grip on his throne tightened involuntarily.

How did he survive...how did he survive...?

He felt a pair of blue eyes boring a hole in his skull as he felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead.

Was he completely healed? Was Merlin doing this to him?

Why did he feel like staggering away from these accusing glares?

Accusing - ? They knew! Merlin must have told them! All the hiding sorcerers in this room were going to kill him, were going to overthrow him and put Merlin in his place -

"I think" a majestic voice beside him rang through the room, stopping his internal frantic struggle "that the king still needs his rest, and I shall continue to help the people as best I can while he recovers."

A slight but firm hand gripped his as he bowed and she curtsied, and they left the room through the side door, towards their chambers.

"Thank you, Guinevere."

"That's quite all right Arthur, I am so glad you're back. But you must promise to tell me everything when you are able."

"I...I promise."

* * *

Please review :)


	11. Chapter 11

_You know, I'd have preferred to see more of Gwen **knowing **about Merlin, apart from that very short Gwen/Gaius scene! :( Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter :D  
_

**_aimee:_**_Oh right haha, no it's okay, it made me write that chapter quicker :P You will have to wait and see ;) Thanks for your review!  
_

**_Luigia:_**_Oh Luigia what can I say...a mega thank you for your reviews! They are amazing and make me happy and I'm so glad you're loving this story so far, it means a lot to me! xD_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Eleven (Merlin's POV):  
**

Merlin let the crowd pass by him as he entered the side hall into the royal chambers.

He caught sight of Gwen by her dressing table, brushing her hair.

Upon seeing him, she brightened. "Merlin! Welcome back!" She got up and hugged him.

Merlin smiled, warmed by the greeting and rested his chin on her shoulder.

He suddenly pulled back though, when he heard crying. "Gwen, what's wrong? Is it Arthur?"

She shook her head, rubbing furiously at her face. "No...it's not about him."

"Then what is it?" Merlin anxiously rubbed her shoulders while a strange expression crossed her face.

"It's about you...when were you going to tell me?"

Merlin frowned. "Tell you what?"

Gwen smiled slightly, while tears still leaked across her cheeks. "It's okay Merlin, after so long, I know."

"Kn - know?"

Gwen breathed in deeply and retained her composure, nodding and firmly stating "Yes."

Merlin stood still and assessed the situation. Arthur had told him not to tell anyone his secret, but then he'd probably gone and told Gwen! No one else could have, because Gaius surely wouldn't have.

Gwen must have interpreted his silence for fear, because she quickly tried placating him. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to condemn you! You are my best friend, and nothing you are will change that. Besides, I'm sure it helped in saving Arthur's life. Please tell me everything."

Merlin opened his mouth, then closed it abruptly.

He realised he didn't know where to begin.

Her reaction was in complete contrast to Arthur's, it unnerved him. If Arthur didn't feel this way now...would he ever?

As they sat down, Merlin decided to begin from his arrival in Camelot and recount his adventures, all use of magic included.

Gwen was the perfect listener, her eyes widening with gratefulness when he told her of how he saved her father from Nimueh's plague, with nostalgia when he told her that Lancelot had known from his first visit, with wonder every time he saved Arthur's life, and the journey of his own.

But by the end, Gwen's tears seemed to increase again. "I'm so sorry. So sorry."

Merlin snapped back to the present. "What - Why?"

"Because you felt you couldn't tell me! Because you've kept it a secret from a place - and old king - that would have had you killed in a blink of an eye, for so long! I'm so sorry."

Merlin held on to her hands, squeezing them gently. "It's not your fault."

"It's all of Camelot's fault. We should have fought back for those innocent people, yourself included. Arthur _will _make this right."

Merlin looked around, only now noticing that the king wasn't there. "Where is he?"

"We decided that it would be better if he slept in his prince's chambers to not be interrupted. He needs his rest."

"Mhmm." Merlin quickly stood up and began backing away. "I just need to see him, err you know, check the bed covers are clean, the pillows puffed up, you know how he gets when his bed isn't perfect."

Gwen laughed and wiped her eyes, waving him off. "Go, I'll be fine here."

Merlin was at the door when he instantaneously spun round, gave her a massive grin and thumbs up, before hurrying out.

* * *

Entering the king's old chambers, Merlin took one look at the scene and laughed.

Arthur had managed to entangle himself in the bed covers, the sheets and the pillowcases, while flipping from one side to the other, trying to find a comfortable spot.

Upon hearing the laugh, Arthur raised his head and glared before getting out of the bed and waving his hand nonchalantly at the bed.

"Finally, you're here. Can you sort this out, it was like that when I got here."

"Sure it was." Merlin muttered under his breath.

Walking forward, he was about to make sure Arthur wasn't looking before stopping himself.

Who cares if Arthur was watching? He knew about his magic now!

Whisking his hand and glinting his eyes, the bed was made in a second.

By the look on Arthur's face, Merlin guessed that he'd just had a 'jump out of your skin' moment.

"_What the hell are you DOING?" _Arthur whispered furiously, eyes darting to the door.

"Making your bed..."

"With MAGIC! What if a knight walked in? What if GWEN walked in?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Oh well, thanks to you, it doesn't matter if Gwen walks in, does it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uhh...she knows?"

Arthur's head whipped from the bed to him so fast, Merlin was surprised his neck didn't crack. "She...knows...about..."

He sounded like he was choking so Merlin graciously finished the sentence for him "Yes Arthur, Gwen knows. About my magic. But you already knew that."

Arthur gaped. Merlin took an instinctive step back.

"You told her."

_What?_

Merlin frowned. "No, you told her."

"You told her!"

"I didn't tell her!" As an after thought "Well, I did, but that was after you'd already told her!"

"I didn't tell her!"

"But...she knew...well then who _did _tell her?!"

The king and the sorcerer stood staring at each other, before simultaneously turning to the door and, reaching it at the same moment - but Arthur pushing past Merlin and going through first - they raced to the queen.

* * *

Please review :D


	12. Chapter 12

_Next chapter :) Thought I'd bring in more characters :D_

**_The Typist: _**_Thank you very much, I'm glad you love this story so far :D_

**_R: _**_Aww no you can't mean that! I'm sure he'll come round in time ;)_

_**Luigia: **Hahaha you shall have to read on to know, you don't get any special exceptions because you're my awesome friend you know... ;) Love ya review as always xD_

**_Aimee: _**_Thank you for being more gentle ;) Haha yep it will make me write a little quicker though :p and glad you liked it, thanks for your review!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Twelve (Arthur's POV):**

Reaching the Throne Room, both Merlin and Arthur stumbled into it at the same time.

Arthur realised that he'd not even asked Merlin how well his wife had taken it that her best friend was a sorcerer.

Disappointed - at having to either execute or banish a friend?

Angry - at Merlin for keeping it a secret?

Happy - that the mystery of Merlin had been solved?

...Were those feelings of Gwen or his own?

Arthur had always wondered at the two personas of his friend. One - an idiot servant. Two - a wise man.

Now here was an answer.

Gwen turned and raised her eyebrows at both her husband and her friend as they quickly stood up straight and pretended like they had just come into the room aimlessly.

"Hello dear. How has your day been?"

Gwen smiled "Full of surprises."

Arthur turned accusingly to Merlin, before turning back.

"Umm Guinevere, there is a matter of most importance we need to discuss, it's - "

"Merlin's magic."

"Err yes. Merlin's magic. Merlin says I told you, but I most certainly did not, so who - "

"Oh please Arthur, I am not naive. Anyone possessing common sense could see that Merlin was shouldering a great burden in fear, and I merely resolved to find out what it was. Gaius told me that you were as safe in his hands than any other's and I wondered why - he is not very skilled with a sword, we must all admit - until it just seemed to fall into place." Gwen smiled at Merlin. "I have told him we will do our utmost to accept his like into Camelot."

Arthur remained speechless until her last words caught up with him. "You - I - what?"

Gwen trained her solemn eyes on him. "Surely you must thank Merlin publicly, I mean, I assume you have done so privately already."

Merlin spoke up. "_Assume_ is the right word, my lady."

Gwen frowned, looking to Arthur for an explanation.

"I - I do not know what to do."

"You should listen to what he has to say, Arthur. It's very enlightening."

Arthur opened his mouth - to say what, he didn't know - when the doors came crashing open and the knights of Camelot rushed in, Leon leading.

"Sire! my lady," He bowed to Gwen "There have been sightings of a witch crossing the border between Odin's territory and Camelot's. She is said to be very...ferocious, and is determined to destroy all in her path."

Arthur's eyes met Merlin's. "Can it be...?"

Merlin shook his head. "No..._No_. I'm the dragonlord! Aithusa should have - She should have killed her! You don't think Morgana's harmed her?"

Leon started, exclaiming "You're the what?" Percival growled "Morgana's back?" while at the same time Gwaine raised his eyebrows suggestively "Who's Aithusa?"

Leon rounded on him "We've just learnt that Merlin is a DRAGONLORD, and you want to know who a random girl is?"

Gwaine sniffed "Fair lady's are my forte."

Percival rolled his eyes "Trust you to think about damsels in distress, Gwaine."

"You do realise you're all talking about a dragon, don't you?" Arthur offered helpfully, with a twitch of his lips, effectively stopping their chatter.

"You should listen to Merlin." Gwen demanded and Arthur found himself agreeing before snapping his head out of nodding.

He needed to assert his authority!

"I think we should listen to Merlin."

All eyes turned to him and he stared back for a moment before shrugging, and trying his best to remain regal despite being exhausted by the day's events.

Merlin swallowed, and then, with a quick flick of his eyes to all members of the room, he straightened his shoulders and said "Let's start from the beginning."

If anyone was going to get them out of this alive, it was Merlin: the sorcerer, servant, dragonlord and god knows what else.

Isn't that what he always did?

* * *

Except for the series finale -_-

Please review :D


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay. I'm back. I'm serious. I have a perfectly good excuse: A level exams. I'm not sure what their equivalent is in America or anywhere else, but they're hard here in England. So I am sorry, but I said I wouldn't leave this story unfinished, and I'm sticking by that promise!_

**_R:_**_ Aww I hope your view of Arthur improves as you read this story xD_

**_Marmar:_**_ Aww thanks! I know right :'(_

**_Luigia:_**_ Hope you like Leon's reaction :D There's nothing I can do about the length of my chapters I'm afraid, it's whatever my fingers type :p but thank you thank you for your review xD_

_**Aimee: **oh my god I'm so sorry! I wanted desperately to tell you why I couldn't continue (exams) but because you don't have an account, I couldn't PM you! I hope you like this chapter and thanks a million for your review and prompts!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Thirteen (Merlin's POV):**

Once he was done recounting his tale, (it was becoming a bit like an adventure in a story book) for the second time that day, he was met with a varied response:

Gwen was nodding wisely at everyone, as if she had known this for a long time.

Percival was looking him up and down, as if he still doubted that Merlin could have done all that he said.

Gwaine was grinning at everyone, whispering to various people that apparently he knew that his friend had been odd from the first time they met, and using his skills as a knight, he had found out earlier, much earlier.

Leon's jaw literally dropped to the ground, eyes clouded with anger, doubt, wariness.

Arthur looked like he was actually enjoying everyone's else's reactions, despite himself.

Merlin himself was tired, rubbing his brow wearily. "So that's me."

Leon was the first to act. He lurched forward "Seize him!"

To Merlin's surprise, all other knights jumped to his defence, instinctively forming a line in front of him.

It was Gwaine who spoke. "I don't think so."

Leon swung wildly, facing each of them. "What is the matter? We have a sorcerer in our midst, he should be captured."

Percival smirked. "This is _Merlin_..."

Leon turned on him "I wouldn't expect you to understand fully Percival, you have not been here as long as I, have not been a knight as experienced as I - "

Percival bristled. "I am a perfect knight actually."

"Oh really? Then you'd follow the rules! _He _is an outcast, a traitor to Camelot when he first arrived, and how do we know he's telling the truth?"

"_Merlin _has saved our lives countless of times - "

Arthur's voice penetrated the argument "That's enough. Merlin stays free while we have this problem, end of."

All heads turned to Arthur, who looked as if he could really do with a rest too.

Gwen rubbed his shoulders reassuringly. "The king has spoken, and what he says goes. Now, there is the matter to discuss of Morgana."

Gwaine frowned. "Well it might not be her, we're not certain, but if this Aithusa...creature...hasn't done its job, what are we to do?"

_Would this day never end?_ Merlin lifted his hand. "I'll sort it."

He added in his head _as always. _But this time, everyone would know it was him.

Gwaine winked at him. "And we will do our best to help you. Even though we do not have your _skills_."

Merlin smiled gratefully as everyone else nodded, while Leon did not reject this.

Merlin started towards the entrance. "Now I must speak with Gaius immediately. He has known other priestesses of the old religion, he may be able to give me information on their routine. We all know Morgana wants one thing though. The crown of Camelot."

"Which she will not have."

Merlin met Arthur's eyes, standing in the very room where he had first saved his life from sorcerers wanting revenge.

Hopefully this time would be the last.

* * *

**(Arthur's POV):**

Arthur made sure Merlin had left before entering the physician's chambers.

Gaius was sorting his pack out before going about his daily rounds but when he saw Arthur, he strode forward and hugged him.

"I knew you would pull through, Arthur."

"All thanks to Merlin...Please, don't let me stop you from your work."

Gaius patted his back and returned to his remedies, while Arthur remained silent for a few minutes.

"Speak of what is on your mind, sire."

Arthur let a small smile play on his lips "I was just remembering the time when the witchfinder came to Camelot. We all thought he was a fraud, Gaius, but he actually did catch the sorcerer, remember?"

Gaius nodded "Yes, indeed I do. Merlin was foolish back then, did not understand the full extent and danger of his powers."

"But you covered for him...I see it all now. Every time. When Merlin tried to give himself up in exchange for Gwen, I thought he was in love, and you said he was mad. But all he was actually doing was telling the truth, right under our - me and my father's - noses."

Gaius finished packing his items, and walked towards the door. "I understand you have questions Arthur, and I can try my best to answer them, but am I the right person you should be addressing?"

"Everyone tells me to talk to him, I know, but Gaius...I can't - I've been, I mean, I don't know - "

Arthur shut up instantly as Merlin came tumbling through the doorway, dragging along a sack behind him.

"Gaius! Gwen says she needs you because of some sort of headache, and she gave me all this armour to wash and told me to come straight down here, I swear she's turning into Arthur more as each day comes, I mean, is it not enough for him to give them to me?"

"Ah right, you should stay here then" Looking from one young man to the other, Gaius picked up his satchel and hurried out, closing the door behind him.

Arthur was left standing there until Merlin turned back from frowning at the door and noticed he was there.

"Woah Arthur, what are you doing here?!"

"I came here to talk to Gaius. You?"

"Gwen told me to wash all this knight armour. She said it'd be easier to do it here, to you know, use magic... And I live here."

"Right, of course. Um, I should go. Council meetings and that."

"Yeah, sure."

Arthur walked to the door, and wrenched it open. Well, he thought he did. It wouldn't budge.

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did Gaius lock this door?"

"What!" Merlin hurried to the door and tried to life the latch, but it was locked from the outside.

Arthur sighed. "Can you open it?"

Merlin frowned. "No, I just tried, didn't you see?"

"I meant with magic!"

Merlin blinked. "Oh. Uh, no."

Arthur breathed deeply, trying to keep patient. "Why not?"

"I don't know the spell."

"Oh my - Let me get this straight, you can kill people, you can make _horses _appear out of _smoke_, but you can't unlock a door."

"Mhm." Merlin shrugged. "Sorry."

Arthur went to Gaius' chair and sat down, instantly spying the sack. "Gwen told you to wash armour?"

"Yeah."

"There's only one problem. The knights are having their practice right now."

Merlin frowned and walked to the sack, untying it. When he looked inside, his eyes widened.

"Arthur, these aren't pieces of armour. They're Gwen's clothes."

"You couldn't tell the difference between the weight of armour, and the weight of dresses?"

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't make a habit of complaining if the load is lighter. Why would she give me dresses?"

"Because she knew I was going to be here."

"So...you want the dresses?"

Arthur stared at Merlin, then rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Give me strength."

* * *

Please review :) some quality Arthur/Merlin quality time next!

Picture the face Merlin's does when he says "so you want the dresses?" xD You know the one, right?


	14. Chapter 14

_Yep, I know, I'm sorry for being slow, but I was in Cyprus soaking up the sunshine :D But I'm back and shall continue! Sorry that this is a bit short, but that's the way my fingers type I suppose._

_Thanks for everyone following and favouriting this!_

_**Aimee**: Yes I shall carry on! Thanks for your review :)_

**_Luigia:_**_ I thought you'd forgotten about this ;) But thank you!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Fourteen (Merlin's POV):**

Merlin left the sack of dresses in the corner of the room still annoyed how he hadn't been more perceptive, then sat at the table with a sigh, while Arthur paced the room.

Truth be told, of course Merlin knew the spell for unlocking the door, but it felt like the 'mysteriously' locked door had been a sign for something to happen between himself and Arthur.

"Arthur, we'll just have to wait until someone comes and realises we're locked in here, then they'll inform Gaius, and we'll be out before you know it."

Arthur shook his head, muttering to himself.

"Arthur, it's no big deal." Merlin soothed, but Arthur just stared at him with a pained expression.

After a moment's silence, Merlin sat up in frustration. "Look, if it really bothers you to be in the same room as me, I'm sure you'd be able to kick that door down anyway, it's practically rotted away."

"No, no, that's not - I mean, you're...It's not what you think." Arthur finished weakly.

Merlin frowned. "What's not what I think?"

"You're my closest friend, Merlin."

Merlin started, never hearing those words come out of the king before, but Arthur continued, as if he needed to say these words before he cracked.

"God knows when I began to actually like you, I mean you've always been sort of an idiot - even now when I know you're a sorcerer - and you're my _servant_, but you somehow broke through. And now that your secret's coming out to everyone...Things are going to change."

"We can work through the changes together, Arthur. Trust me, I've not changed!"

"It's not just personal Merlin, it's also public. The whole kingdom will alter, sorcerers - good and evil - coming to the forefront demanding justice, retribution, revenge. Everyone else will be frightened, will look to me for help, guidance, assurance on threats given by my father against sorcerers - how am I to deal with this?!"

Merlin stood up and put his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "You are not alone. Gwen and I will be by your side."

"You know you'll play a prominent part in this, as the figurehead of sorcerers, the nearest to the king?"

"Seriously Arthur, no matter how arrogant you were before, I believe you were always destined for greatness, and don't you think that the merging of normal humans and sorcerers in Camelot is a great - monumental - change? You married a servant girl, and everyone became besotted by her. Who knows what their reaction would have been to Uther doing the same? Not nearly as welcoming I think. My point is that Arthur Pendragon is loved among his people, and because of this, they love and respect his actions. Sure, there will be some - sorcerers and humans alike - who will reject this, but with Gwen and I and all the knights supporting you, you can accomplish whatever you set your mind to, and hopefully bring them round to our side. I believe in you Arthur."

Merlin finished with his hands by his sides and his king looked at him with part astonishment, part admiration in his eyes.

"Merlin, uh...well...I can't believe throughout all of your drabbles, you can say something as inspiring as this."

"Just one of my many hidden talents."

Merlin made to turn away, but, to his surprise, he was pulled into an instantaneous hug.

"I really don't know what to say to you, nothing could describe what I'm feeling now, but...thank you. I'm sure everything will turn out well in the end."

A resounding _BOOM _shook the chamber.

**(Arthur's POV):**

Arthur drew back instantly, while Merlin hurried towards the door.

"What's going on out there?!"

Merlin put his ear to the door. "Sounds like chaos."

"I can't believe we're stuck in here."

"Not quite."

"What does that mean?"

Merlin glanced his way, with what Arthur swore was a mischievous glint (but which could have been the trick of the light) before turning back to the door.

With a flick of his wrist and a flash of his eyes, the door to the chamber swung open with a click.

Arthur stared incredulously at the harmless door. "You said you couldn't open the door!"

"Mmm...I lied."

Gaius appeared at the door - stopping any further conversation - out of breath, not in the least surprised to see they hadn't killed each other, and addressed them both "Well don't just stand there you two, go to the Throne Room - quickly - a meeting has begun!"

Arthur took a second to process this_. __Gaius_ was summoning _him_ to a meeting? A meeting that was taking place_ without_ him?

Arthur quickly regained his regal composure, making his way part Merlin, who followed him like a familiar shadow. "What's happened, Gaius?"

Gaius looked downcast. "The priestess who was sighted earlier is definitely Morgana - "

"As I suspected - "

" - and she's right here in the kingdom."

Arthur quickened his pace.

"She needs to be dealt with once and for all, Arthur. I mean, we actually have to do it this time. Like, she can't be allowed to get away with this, any longer. She's brought it on herself." Arthur suspected Merlin was trying to convince himself more than anyone.

"I know Merlin, I know."

* * *

Please review :)


End file.
